Comfort
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Harry Potter finds comfort in the most unusual place. Slash and a Lemon so don't like don't read - okay?


**Comfort - Harry finds Comfort in the most unlikely place.**

**Warning - Slash, Lemon!, Hurt&Comfort  
><strong>  
>Harry walked down the corridors biting his lip, he was trying to resist from crying since he'd been doing it so much lately. Ever since Credic died Harry just hasn't been able to keep it in. He looked around the corridor no one was there and his throat was burning from keeping back the tears. He snuck into a darkened corner and let himself cry.<p>

"Potter?" Harry frowned then looked up, Malfoy was standing in front of him hands in his trouser pockets and tie half undone.

"Oh go away Malfoy" Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I was just going to lend my ear, if you wanted to talk about it" Harry frowned.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Malfoy laughed.

"I don't hate you Potter"

"You could've fooled me" Malfoy smiled and sat beside him pulled the rest of his tie free. "Were just from different backgrounds, and it's fun to pick on you" Harry rolled his eyes.

"If your not going to make me feel better, leave" Malfoy chuckled

"Alright, alright what's up?"

"It was my fault" Malfoy shook his head

"It wasn't" Harry nodded quickly

"It was, Malfoy it was undoubtedly my fault" Malfoy sighed

"Potter it wasn't - it was well I cant say it was a accident the Dark Lord did it so no accident there but it wasn't your fault in any way shape or form" Harry looked at him "Look you didn't even put your name in the Goblet of Fire" Harry looked at him.

"You believed me?" He nodded

"You wouldn't even consider entering the Triwizard tournament" Harry laughed softly. "I just knew you hadn't but you know with my status I played up to it" Harry laughed

"Yeah by the way you make a very cool ferret" Malfoy laughed then shuddered

"Don't remind me" Harry smiled at him

"Congrads you've cheered me up" Malfoy smiled,

"See not as bad as you thought am I" Harry shrugged,

"I suppose" Malfoy smiled.

"You'd better not tell anyone about this Potter" Harry laughed

"If you insist Malfoy" he smiled and stroked down Harry's hand.

"I'm glad you're happier" Harry frowned

"Malfoy you've been mocking me for four years you can hardly like me being happy" Malfoy laughed slightly

"Ever heard that thing you know when a guy likes someone they pick on them"

"That's a very Muggle statement Malfoy" he laughed and looked at Harry.

"Its true though" Harry chuckled then actually realised what Malfoy had said.

"Hold on..." Malfoy bit his lip and looked at Harry

"That was the eases way I could think of to tell you" Harry looked at Malfoy wide eyed.

"But there's been rumours that you've had every girl in Slytherin" Malfoy snorted softly,

"I've never heard such Bollocks" Harry laughed slightly "I'm as bent as Weasley's wand in second year" Harry smiled at him. "I mean I've had guys..." he trailed off as Harry looked at him.

"So you're not a ..." Harry trailed off, he didn't know what it was about sex but it made him extremely uncomfortable. Malfoy shook his head

"No I am not - don't tell me you are" Harry flushed red, "Oh Potter" Harry actually laughed then.

"No girl - good enough" Harry instantly thought of Cho Chang smiled from her beauty then cursed himself. She was Credic's girlfriend and Harry wasn't that shallow!

"Why bother with a girl?"

"Malfoy where not all as bent as you" Malfoy gawped slightly and looked at Harry.

"That was ever so slightly bitchy Potter" Harry laughed "I'm proud of you" Harry laughed again and shook his head. "And amazed" Harry frowned as Malfoy laughed "Where still holding hands" he lifted his hand that was holding Harry's and showed Harry it. Harry gawped slightly and looked at Malfoy. He smiled and laughed softly. "You can let go if you want to" Harry shook his head

"I don't want to" Malfoy looked at their hands then up

"You don't want to" Harry shook his head and smiled at Malfoy, who moved a tiny bit closer to him, Malfoy rested his free hand on Harry's cheek and pulled him forward gently, Harry obliged and connected his lips with Malfoy's making what felt like electricity spark through them. They came apart and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Wasn't just me that felt that then?" Malfoy shook his head as he stroked Harry's cheek bone.

"That was..."

"Magical" Harry said then realises the cheesiness, Malfoy laughed

"Yes - Magical, come here" they connected their lips again and connected their tongues making them both tingle "OH MY - HARRY" Harry frowned then pulled away and gawped softly looking at Ron.

"Hey Ron, you know Malfoy" Malfoy timidly nodded then looked at his shoes.

"Where you two just making out?" Harry thought then shook his head.

"No Malfoy and I were practicing mouth-to-mouth" Malfoy laughed and looked at Harry as he shrugged

"Just tell him Harry" Harry frowned

"Tell him what exactly?" Malfoy laughed and looked up again. Ron was looking between them quizzing them silently.

"Alright yeah we were making out"

"Bloody Hell" Ron looked between them then got uncomfortable feeling completely like the 'gooseberry' "I'll be in the common room" Ron said making a swift exit. Malfoy and Harry exchanged a smile as he left.

"You called me Harry" Malfoy frowned and nodded

"I know" Harry grinned

"Thank you - Draco" Malfoy laughed and planted a sweet kiss on Harry's nose.

* * *

><p>Malfoy pushed Harry up against the wall both breathing deeply and with random items of their uniforms scattered over the floor, how did they get from kissing in the corridor to here? Simple they walked - it'd consisted of a tiny conversation about virginity then a offer Harry just couldn't refuse.<p>

"Are you sure?" Malfoy asked for at least the a hundredth time, Harry nodded biting his lip so he didn't tell Malfoy to 'get on with it'

"Yes" Malfoy smiled and pulled at Harry's tie and threw it making it land on top of his own. He tugged at Harry's shirt and pants, making both the button and zip burst open, Harry caught his breath squeezing his eyes shut as Malfoy searched around his waist band, he dug his hand in and grinned lightly with a tint of malice. He wasn't using Harry he was genuine but what he was about to do felt so naughty and evil Malfoy couldn't help but have a tint of Malice in his smile. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Malfoy as he thought - he then grinned

"Accio Condom" Harry laughed as one of Malfoy's draws opened and a little foil packet flew towards him. He caught it and ripped it open with his teeth due to his other hand being busy pleasuring Harry. He one handily, amazingly without much difficulty unzipped his own pants and slipped the condom into place. He tugged Harry's pants down and heard the belt hit the wall making Harry jump lightly, Malfoy laughed as Harry closed his eyes again and bit down on his lip as Malfoy removed Harry's boxers and picked him up making Harry's legs wrap around Malfoy's waist.

"Oh take me!" Harry breathed as Malfoy smiled again he moved into Harry and leant his head on Harry's he began moving in a rhythm almost counting the beats in his head, he moved his head and connected his and Harry's making Harry wince in near pain and squeeze his eyes tighter "Oh Malfoy" Malfoy opened his eyes and looked at Harry as he leant his head back.

"Say my name" Malfoy whispered in his ear and bit the lobe of Harry's ear "Say my name" Harry let out a scream of pleasure which ended with

"DRACO" Malfoy smiled and moved faster hearing Harry cry out his name. Harry grabbed Malfoy's shoulders digging his nails into Malfoy's pale skin. Malfoy hissed in near pain as Harry hit his head back. "Draco. Draco" Malfoy closed his eyes as he felt the orgasmic energy overflowed him, he tried to resist it knowing Harry wasn't quite there yet, but he could he let out a almightily groan leaning his own head back and feeling the waves of the orgasm flow out of him. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry whose mouth had formed a 'O' Malfoy smiled and thrusted into him then felt Harry's ejaculation squirt all over his stomach, Malfoy looked down and laughed as Harry relaxed and looked at Malfoy, Malfoy moved his support so Harry stood then ran his hand around stomach.

"Thanks for that" Harry chuckled as Malfoy rubbed his stomach covering his hand in Harry's ejaculation then ran his hand down Harry's face. Harry looked at him as he giggled and went to run, Harry grabbed him around the waist picking Malfoy up and spinning him around. Malfoy laughed as Harry stood him up then moved into Harry and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into his common room making sure there was no evidence on him that he'd just fucked Malfoy. He walked in and saw Ron reading the Daily Prophet, Ron acknowledged him with a smiled as Harry went and sat on his bed.<p>

"Harry you've got something on your neck" Harry frowned as Ron stood and walked towards him then took whatever was on Harry's neck off him. "Looks like icing" Ron looked at his fingers as Harry almost gasped, it was most defiantly not icing. Ron lifted his hand and licked his forefinger. Ron nodded in approval and went and sat back on his bed.


End file.
